


Summer Rain

by Laetiindisguise



Category: Muse, Muse (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laetiindisguise/pseuds/Laetiindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the tags...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Little fic I wrote years ago...

Matt swallowed hard, doing his best to hide the slight shaking of his hands and praying to God that his cheeks wouldn’t get too flushed as he observed the man standing beside him. Big droplets of rain were dripping from the blonde hair and down Dom’s face as he stared at the heavy rain pouring from the dark grey sky, which had taken them by surprise and forced them to break into a run to find a shelter. They had stopped under the narrow canopy of a flowershop, both panting madly due to the sudden effort. 

Matt gulped with difficulty as his friend lifted a strong hand to run through his wet hair, only succeeding in splattering water onto Matt’s face.

“S’rry,” the drummer grinned, bright teeth flashing, and Matt felt butterflies in his stomach.

He couldn’t help but watch Dom’s chest rise and fall, soaked t-shirt clinging to his skin to reveal subtle muscles and a hint of nipples. Oh god. Matt bit down a groan only to let out a yelp as someone bumped into him, sending him stumbling against Dom. Their bodies were forced together as more people joined them under the thick waterproof fabric as the rain doubled in intensity.

Matt could feel his heart beat harder and harder as Dom’s warmth spread over his own cold skin, clothes sticking together with excess of water. Carefully, he lifted his eyes to Dom’s face. Dom appeared lost in his own thoughts, eyes still fixed on the heavy rain, oblivious of his friend’s state of mind.

Matt once more let his eyes wander over the skin now so close to him, the slightly tanned skin of the drummer’s neck oh so tempting. The brunette ran his tongue over his top lip then bit the bottom one as his mind set upon picturing what it would be like to sink his teeth in the tender-looking flesh, hard enough to leave marks, then run his tongue to smother the pain, and hear Dom moan in his ear.

Matt felt heat rush to his face as well as down to his groin, and he had to use all the willpower he could muster not to ravage his friend right on the spot in the middle of a packed kerb.

He nearly squealed as he felt a hand slowly travel around his waist to settle on his lower back, and he looked up in stunned awe at the slight grin on Dom’s face, his attention still on the deluge. Tension filled the small section of air left between them, and Matt could feel Dom’s body press that bit closer to his, shifting slightly so their chest would be entirely stuck to one another.

Matt felt a rush of desire rise inside him, breath catching in his throat as small movement was induced each time people would change position, bumping into one of them... desire fuelled by Dom’s feigned oblivion. Matt gave in and moved both hands to the drummer’s hips, gripping the wet fabric and clinging to it tightly, feeling water run through his clenched fists, between his fingers and down his arms, tickling his sensitive skin. He let out a tiny strangled moan as his tricky mind echoed the image to other parts of his body. His mouth opened in surprise as he felt hot breath against his cheek, but did not dare looking up in fear of losing all remaining self control. 

The moment seemed to last for ages, bodies entwined as the rain kept falling and falling, street eerily deserted. They stood there, unmoving but for a twitch of fingers or a chest rising with a gasping breath, water slowly running down both men’s faces and necks, arousing their senses.

Matt felt a droplet run down his cheek, its course slowing as it neared his lips, and suddenly it was enclosed in warmth, and swallowed. The soft pair of lips remained pressed to his own, chewing before a tongue poked out, begging to be let in. Matt moaned and allowed access, tongue gently playing with Dom’s, fingers twisting the fabric of the blonde’s shirt with passion. Gentle playing soon grew into fervent fighting, biting and sucking, hands roaming over each other’s back, nails scratching hard.

And as the rain finally stopped and people gradually wandered away, Dom broke the kiss, catching Matt’s needy sigh on his lips. Without a word, he took the singer’s hand and together, they walked back to the hotel...


End file.
